This invention relates to a receptacle for liquid and solid materials and more particularly relates to a receptacle comprising a container and a cover and even more particularly relates to a covered receptacle which cover is attached in a manner which allows the cover to be free of the opening when in the open position and which receptacle is useful for common household use.
Receptacles of various styles and designs have been sold for household use. These include receptacles which are covered and which are commonly used for disposing refuse. The covers may be detachable or fixed and pivots on the container at the opening to open and close the receptacle. Sacks, bags or liners are used as inserts to be removed and disposed with the contents after the receptacle is filled.
Oftentime these receptacles do not have enough taper. Therefore they cannot be compactly stacked by nesting one within another. This is an important feature when transportation and storage costs of the receptacles are a factor. Also, a little taper is not amenable to an attractive stacked display for commercial merchandising to the consumer. Hence, the receptacle becomes overpriced owing to overhead and moves slowly owing to a relatively limited display and relatively limited storage space.
When these receptacles are tapered, they may have a removable cover or a permanently or semi-permanently fixed cover which obstructs the opening because of the placement of the pivot points inside the opening, thus necessitating removing the covers for nesting the receptacles and for removing an insert. By semi-permanently fixed is meant a cover which is actually removable, but not meant to be removed, e.g., removing by distorting a plastic container. The removable covers are usually stored in the top receptacle of a stack comprising many receptacles nesting with each other. In this case transportation and storage costs are reduced and display is facilitated but the covers are often misplaced and lost. Frequently at retail a consumer purchases the container thinking the receptacle has no cover or buys the wrong cover by mistake. The container and cover may also be stocked in different locations thus causing confusion on the part of the consumer in locating the cover. Also loose covers create messy store displays.
The permanent or semi-permanent cover do not easily allow for compact stacking for shipping, storage and/or display. Hence, this item is impractical for marketing. This cover causes an inconvenience in placing an insert into and removing an insert from the container. This limits the capacity of the container, impedes the removal of a filled insert as well as causes accidents of spilling refuse when removing an insert from the container. It often results in breakage of pivot pins which can occur during removal and replacement of the covers over a period of time.
Often these receptacles are not deeply drawn because, even if they are tapered, they seriously bind once nested with another container.